Just Another Day
by Manhattan SVU
Summary: Lindsay gets very sick at work and has to go to the hospital, only to have a huge secret discovered. How will she cope and who will be there to help her out? DannyLindsay & OUT OF CHARACTER
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be posting stories on the internet if I owned CSI: NY or any of it's characters :-)

Summary: Lindsay gets very sick at work and has to go to the hospital, only to have a huge secret discovered. How will she cope and who will be there to help her out? Danny/Lindsay & OUT OF CHARACTER

Rated: R but mostly is down on that level. Nothing totally big though

Just Another Day...  
By: Manhattan Svu

Lindsay Monroe has been dating a newspaper editor, David Luttrell, for almost ten months now. Lindsay thought their relationship was going in the right direction, but not after what happened that night. It was a Friday night and it was close to 11:30 pm, and Lindsay was folding the last of the laundry. David hadn't come home yet and Lindsay was getting more worried by the second. Finally, he stumbled in the doorway and Lindsay ran up to him. She could smell the alcohol on him and was disgusted.

"Long time no see David." Lindsay said, getting angrier.

"Don't start Lindsay." David slurred.

"Don't start what David? You come home past eleven o' clock and you don't see a point in telling me why?" Lindsay said, fuming.

"I said don't start you stupid little bitch!" David yelled, and slapped Lindsay across the face, causing her lip to bleed. "Guess that shut you up, now didn't it?"

David grabbed Lindsay by her arm with a very tight grasp and started dragging her down the hallway, towards the bedroom.

"Damn it David, let go of me!" Lindsay said, stuggling to loosen the grip on her arm.

He immediately stopped and threw her on the ground in the hallway. He started kicking, punching, and slapping her. Basically using Lindsay as a human punching bag until she started bleeding. After he finished that, he grabbed her by the back of her ponytail and proceeded down the hallway and stopping once they got to the bedroom. Lindsay kept trying to fight back but David just laughed it off.

David straddled her and tried to undo the button on her jeans. Lindsay pleaded with him to stop but he continued. He finally got them undone and slid them down her bare legs. He then started raping her over and over again. Lindsay started crying and kept saying things that just got her more kicks and punches. When he was done, David laughed and picked up _their_ car keys. He headed toward the door and left. Once Lindsay knew he was gone, she started sobbing.

Lindsay's POV  
I can't believe this has happened to me! What am I going to do? I can't let anyone else find out what David did to me. I need to start getting ready for work. I think some extra makeup should work on the bruises and cuts that are on my face and arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lindsay got up from the bed and headed towards the shower. She turned the water on and went to grab a towel from the closet. She went back and undressed, then she stepped in the shower to find the water freezing. She didn't even bother to adjust the temperature of the water. She just slid down and sat crying in the shower. Lindsay turned the water off and dried herself off, wrapping the towel around herself afterwards. She was going to pick out an outfit when she heard the phone ring. 'Crap! Who could that be?' she thought to herself, while going to answer it.

"Monroe." she answered, nervously.

"Hey Montana! You okay?" A man with a thick New York accent asked.

"Oh, Danny! Uhh... yeah I'm fine. But why are you calling?" Lindsay lied.

"Montana, you sure you're okay? Because you are three hours late for work and Mac got worried so he had me call you." Danny said, growing concerned.

"Oh shit! Umm... I am really sorry. I just got out of the shower, and I guess I just really lost track of time." Lindsay said, she didn't lie completely.

"Well, Mac said that if you were coming in today that I should come pick you up because we have a crime scene near your building." Danny stated.

"Okay, come on by. I am just going to get dressed okay? Umm... well the door is unlocked so when you get here you can just come on in. Make yourself at home." Lindsay said, rambling on.

"Uhh.. thanks Linds! I guess I will be there in just a few minutes then." Danny said, knowing something was wrong.

"Okay great! And Danny, I really appreciate you calling. I had no idea how much time had passed." Lindsay said.

"No problem Montana. See you in a bit." Danny said.

"Great, bye." Lindsay replied, and hung up.

Lindsay ran to her bedroom and picked out the first things she saw in the closet. It was a teal longsleeve v-neck top and a pair of black dress pants. She quickly put it on and grabbed her black boots and put them on too! She raced to her bathroom to do her hair, but then she forgot about her face and arms. 'Shit!' she thought to herself. She quickly put her makeup on and then put the extra on the places that needed it. She slipped it into her purse, just in case she would need it later. Then she brushed her teeth, gathered her stuff, and put her hair back in a nice ponytail. She had a few extra minutes and decided to put some earrings and a bracelet on. Then she could hear the door creak and she knew Danny was there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
A/N: I'm sorry I stopped there, but I thought would be a better place to stop :-) Maybe you can think of what will happen next, or maybe not! Ha ha ha ha ha... I think that is the caffeine starting to get to me! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think of my story!  
♪ Christine ♪


	2. Author Note

**THIS IS JUST A NOTE TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!  
**

I am truly sorry for not updating this story. Believe me when I say, that I have NOT forgotten about it. Alot of things in my life are just pretty hectic right now, so it's taking a while. I had final exams and had to study like you wouldn't believe. I also have some family problems and we are currently trying to solve them. I will try very hard to get some more time from my schedule to finish this story. I can't make any promises though! I am so glad that you all enjoyed my story and I hope you keep reading.

Thank you,  
Christine


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be posting stories on the internet if I owned CSI: NY or any of it's characters :-)

Summary: Lindsay gets very sick at work and has to go to the hospital, only to have a huge secret discovered. How will she cope and who will be there to help her out? Danny/Lindsay & OUT OF CHARACTER

Rated: R but mostly is down on that level. Nothing totally big though

Just Another Day...  
By: Manhattan Svu

Danny had just opened Lindsay's apartment door when he saw Lindsay rushing around trying to find her keys .(A/N: She had a key to David and her's car, but he took it when he left, so she just has her apartment key and keys for work) He wasn't sure if she knew he was actually there or not. Danny faked a cough and then that suddenly got her attention.

"Hey Danny. I really appreciate you coming to pick me up!" Lindsay said, digging through her purse.

"It's really not a problem. I would have thought you were more organized Montana." Danny said, chuckling at the sight before him.

Lindsay glared at Danny and then shrieked when she found her keys. "I normally have them put somewhere but I was preoccupied."

"Oh. Are you ready to go?" Danny asked, wanting to get to the scene.

"Yeah, let me just grab a drink. You want something?" Lindsay asked politely.

"Water would be great, Montana. Thanks!" Danny said, taking the bottle of water from Lindsay.

Lindsay had taken another bottle of water for her and then she grabbed her jacket and purse and headed for the door. Danny was just one step behind her. When they had both walked out of the apartment, Lindsay shut the door and locked it. She had just locked it and was trying to pull the key out when it got stuck. She pulled a little harder and then they fell out of her hand onto the ground. Danny saw this and quickly bent down to pick the keys up for her. He placed the keys into her hands and then just touched her arm as a friendly gesture. To Danny's suprise, she jumped slightly as if it had hurt her. 

"Are you okay Lindsay?" Danny asked, concerned at what had just happened.

"Uhh... yeah. I'm fine, just... I think we should really get to the scene. Flack probably won't want to wait much longer." Lindsay said, starting to walk out of her aparment building and to the parking lot.

"Okay. Well I guess we better get going then." Danny said, not really wanting to drop the subject. 

Danny jumped into the driver's side of the crime lab vehicle, and started the engine. Lindsay got in the passenger side and quietly pulled her seatbelt on. Danny started driving towards the crime scene in eerie silence. Danny was worried at the way Lindsay was acting and the fact that she hadn't asked the details on the crime scene was just not like Lindsay. Danny took a quick glance at her and could see that she was leaning the side of her head against the window.

"Lindsay are sure that nothing is wrong?" Danny asked.

"Yes! I am fine, Danny. Can you please stop?" Lindsay shouted.

Danny was shocked that Lindsay would get this upset over a simple question. After this happened, he knew something had been going on and he was definately going to find out what. Even through all the arguing and disagreeing, Danny had always thought of Lindsay as a friend, and it hurt him that she wouldn't talk to him about it. Danny and Lindsay didn't say a word the rest of the way to the scene.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they arrived at the scene, Danny could see Flack standing past the yellow tape. He was patiently tapping his foot on the ground. Flack noticed that Danny and Lindsay had arrived, so he started walking over the vehicle.

"It's about time. What took you so long?" Flack asked, while Danny and Lindsay grabbed their kits.

"Hey, don't look at me! It was her this time..." Danny said, and pointed his finger at Lindsay.

"Danny lay off!" Lindsay said in a low tone.

"Someone's in a bad mood today." Flack said, holding up the yellow tape for her and Danny.

"So what happened here?" Lindsay asked, ignoring Flack's comment and scanning the little park they were standing in.

"We got witnesses that say they heard screaming coming from the park. They go to check it out and find two victims. Victim number one is Lori Ritenour, 23, from South Carolina. Must be visiting, but we are trying to get in contact with her family. Moving on to victim number two, Dylan Carver, 25, also from South Carolina. I'm guessing that they were visiting someone here together." Flack stated, looking up from the identification they had found.

"Wonderful." Lindsay muttered, opening up her kit and putting on some white gloves.

The next two and half hours, Danny and Lindsay spent processing the scene at the park. They had found a bloody knife that had obviously been used to stab the victims. As they bagged and tagged all the evidence, Flack had gone to interview the witnesses. Once they were done, they packed all the evidence up and loaded it into the crime lab vehicle.

Danny and Lindsay drove all the way back to the crime lab in complete silence. Not a single word said from either of them. They had gathered all the evidence from the suv and brought it into the layout room to actually process all of it. Not even thirty minutes later, Danny had found a white powdery substance in a baggy and sent it to Trace. Lindsay had gone to the morgue to get the victims clothes and also find out how Lori and Dylan died.

Lindsay had gotten distracted by a loud honking noise coming from the parking lot. She walked towards the entrance doors of the crime lab to see what was going on, when she saw a familiar car speeding out of the parking lot. It was David and her's car. She was so shocked to see him that she had grabbed onto the railing just to stand up right.

Stella stormed into the crime lab nearly knocking Lindsay over. Lindsay was startled to say the least when Stella knocked her out of her daze.

"I'm so sorry Lindsay. I didn't see you." Stella said, apologetically.

"No worries Stella it's okay." Lindsay said, trying to block out the thoughts she had.

"Did you see that guy? He nearly hit my car when I was trying to pull out." Stella said, fuming.

"Uhh... yeah I saw. What a jerk!" Lindsay said, quietly. "Um... Stella I have to go make a phone call. See you later." Lindsay rushed from the entrance of the crime lab to the locker room and was looking for her cell phone, when she heard someone walk into the locker room.

"So Lindsay..." the unknown person said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
A/N: I am trying to not get into anything very technical with the case in this story. I don't know everything about Forensics and that, so I don't want to write anything that may actually be false. All of the other characters will be more involoved in the next chapter. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think of my story!  
♪ Christine ♪


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be posting stories on the internet if I owned CSI: NY or any of it's characters :-)

Summary: Lindsay gets very sick at work and has to go to the hospital, only to have a huge secret discovered. How will she cope and who will be there to help her out? Danny/Lindsay & OUT OF CHARACTER

Rated: R but mostly is down on that level. Nothing totally big though

Just Another Day...  
By: Manhattan Svu

"David?" Lindsay stuttured.

She turned around and almost came face-to-face with David. His eyes were full of anger and he quickly pushed Lindsay up against the lockers. She tried to hit him and successfully knicked him on the cheek, however he hit her right back, causing her lip to start bleeding again.

"You told you fucking boyfriend what happened last night didn't you?" He asked accussingly.

"No... I didn't. And Danny isn't my boyfriend we're just..." Lindsay said, but got cut-off by David.

"Don't lie to me you stupid bitch!" David yelled, hitting her across the face.

"Please David, you have to believe me. I didn't tell a soul." Lindsay pleaded.

David was about to say something when he heard the locker room door creak open. He quickly heard the voices of several people, whom he assumed would be Lindsay's co-workers. He sprinted out the door and was long gone by the time the team members had come into the locker room.

Lindsay had her face to her locker and quickly opened it to grab a mirror. She wiped the cut on her lip so nobody could see the blood. Lindsay put her jacket on as well as a scarf and picked up her purse. She shut the door to her locker, which got the attention of Danny, Stella, and Hawkes.

"Hey Lindsay, where you going?" Hawkes asked, sitting down on a bench.

"Oh, I really don't feel that great. I was going to go home for a while and lay down." Lindsay said.

"Oh, we'll tell Mac that you aren't feeling good then. I hope you get better soon." Stella said.

"Thanks you guys! See you later." Lindsay said, and left the crime lab through the back door of the locker room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lindsay got in her car and put the keys in the ignition. She put her seat belt on when she started to get a naseous feeling. She had no clue what was going on or what she should do. She thought about going back inside and decided to do just that. She jumped out of the lab vehicle and closed the door. All of a sudden, her head started spinning (she started getting extremely dizzy). She heard a familiar voice calling her name and then slowly turned around to see Flack standing right behind her.

"Lindsay! You don't look so good." Flack said, growing slightly concerned.

"I don't feel that well." Lindsay muttured, and passed out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flack's POV  
Oh crap! I see Lindsay falling and quickly dive to make sure she doesn't hit the ground. I grab her gently and then pick her up. How am I supposed to get her to the hospital?

"Stella." I say to myself quietly.

I grab my phone from my pocket with the hand I had been using to support Lindsay's legs. I quickly get the phone and put my arm where it had been before. I held out my hand so I could actually see my phone and then I start texting a message to Stella. 'Get outside immediately.' was what I wrote.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seconds later, the back door to the locker room flew open and Stella, Danny, and Hawkes came out. When they saw Flack holding Lindsay they were shocked.

"What the hell happened?" Danny asked, very concerned about Lindsay.

"I came out here and saw her getting out of her car. She was acting weird so I asked if she was okay. She said she felt bad and then she just passed out." Flack said, trying to put her in the back seat of his vehicle.

"She needs to get to the hospital ASAP." Stella stated.

"I know. Someone needs to call Mac." Danny said, helping Flack with Lindsay.

"We can call him on the way to the hospital." Stella said, getting into Flack's vehicle.

"Alrighty then, let's go now." Hawkes said.

And with that they were on their way to the nearest hospital they knew of.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Okay, this is shorter than the rest but this was my stopping point for this chapter. I will try and update as soon as I can. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think of my story!  
♪ Christine ♪


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be posting stories on the internet if I owned CSI: NY or any of it's characters :-)

Authors Note: I am SOOOO sorry for not updating, but I have had the worst writers block in writers block history. But hopefully you like this chapter and will review!

Just Another Day...  
By: Manhattan Svu

Everyone was waiting in the waiting room at Bellevue Memorial Hospital. They had brought Lindsay to the ER and hadn't heard anything since.

Danny and Flack were talking, trying to get over the fact that their good friend and colleague was in the hospital, but they couldn't keep their minds off of that fact. Stella was sitting quietly in the corner with a cup of coffee in hand, trying to be optimistic. And Shledon had gone to find a doctor to get details.

In less than 10 minutes, he came back with the doctor.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Lynchford. I assume you're here for Lindsay Monroe?" the doctor said.

"Yes, we are. Could you tell us anything about her condition?" Stella said, impatiently.

"Well, Lindsay, apparently, hasn't been getting enough rest and seems extremely stressed out," Dr. Lynchford said.

"But she's gonna be okay, right?" Danny interrupted.

"Well with a few days of rest and relaxation, I see no problem at all. However I do need to speak with someone who is "close" to Lindsay." Dr. Lynchford stated.

"Oh, you can talk to me," Stella volunteered.

"Okay, come with me Miss!" He said, leading her to an empty examination room.

"Has Miss Monroe been acting strangely in the last few weeks?" Asked, Dr. Lynchford.

"Well, obviously she hasn't been well considering the fact that we are here in the hospital, but she has been a little off lately." Stella confessed.

"During the examination, the nurse as well as myself found severe bruising and scratches on her body. Now, we aren't sure what they are from, but I've seen my share of abuse victims and if I had to guess, I wouldn't be surprised if Lindsay was hiding something." Dr. Lynchford said.

Stella was honestly shocked. Lindsay being abused? No way! "Are you sure?" Stella asked.

"Well as I said before, we can't be sure. But the proof is there and I would assume you will find out soon enough. We gave her some medication, and she will be out for quite a while. If you could excuse me, I have a patient to see. But you are free to visit with her and I will have release forms for her by tonight." Dr. Lynchford said, leaving the room.

Stella just sat there, still shocked. Lindsay always seemed so strong and hard-shelled. She didn't think that anything like this would ever happen to her, and her not even tell anyone. Stella got up from the chair and walked back to the waiting room. She knew she had to find a better way to tell the others, she just didn't know how. She knew the guys would overreact, especially Danny.

Although she hadn't said anything, she knew there was _something_ going on between them. The little talks at their lunch breaks to them coming to the crime scenes together.

"Stella! Finally! What'd the doc say? What's wrong with Linds?" Danny asked.

"Ummm… well I think there's something Lindsay hasn't been telling us," She paused. "The doctor says she has severe bruising and scratches all over her body." Stella said.

"WHAT?" Danny and Flack said in unison.

"I bet it's that guy she's been seeing." Sheldon said, shocked.

"That bastard! I knew there was something wrong with him. I swear to…." Danny was saying.

"You've got to calm down Danny. I'm not saying anything at all, but we need to find out what happened before we start accusing people of things that we can't prove." Stella said, trying not to anger him more.

"Calm down? Her bastard of a boyfriend has been hitting her and God only knows what else and your trying to tell me to calm down Stel?" Danny said.

"Fighting and getting mad at someone isn't going to help her get out of that hospital bed." Sheldon said, siding with Stella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After calming down, Danny, had gone into Lindsay's room in the ICU. He pulled up the chair next to the bed and sat down. He grabbed her hand, gently, and held it in his.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen Montana. I never meant for this to happen. I knew something wasn't right and I just never said anything about it. But you trust me, I'm gonna find out who did this to you and make them pay! If it's the last thing I do, I swear to you Linds." Danny said, kissing her hand lightly.

"Danny," Stella said. "Visiting hours are almost over. Why don't you go home and get some rest. We can start the case tomorrow. We need to make sure we can clear it with Mac but I'm sure he won't have a problem with it. Come on." Stella came over and grabbed his hand and led him out.

"I know you wanna get whoever did this, and believe me, I do too! But we need to think about what would be best for Lindsay as well. We can't jump into this and not do things right." Stella said. "We need to find out the story before we go after something with nothing to go on."

"I know Stel. I really do, I just wanna nail this guy!" Danny said, heading out the doors of the hospital.

"And that's what we're going to do!" Stella said, leaving to go to the car.


End file.
